Fulfilled Butterfly
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: Following Vulnerable Butterfly, Servant Uprising, and an untitled Xenovia story, Naruto and Ayane take time away from Japan to celebrate the latter's birthday in the Mugen Tenshin Village. Crossover with Fate series, Danganronpa, Ninja Gaiden, To Love-ru, Nisekoi, and Dragon Ball series. Several references to other characters inhabiting the 458th Universe. Spoilers at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: At some point, Gohan and Videl will appear. To accommodate for a crossover between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, the two have been dating for four years before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in which Goku returns. Also, instead of May, the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is in August. In terms of age, Gohan is four years older than Naruto, who has yet to turn 17. Remember, this is in an alternate universe.**

**One last thing. Yui Kotegawa respects Naruto, but she doesn't love him. Also, they live a block apart, making them neighbors of sorts.**

**I will also state that, while I may get lot of negative feedback at times, I'm still going to write. I love to write. It's my way to relieve stress and escape. Whether it's successful or not, I'm going to keep on writing what I like/love.**

**Also, I HAVE been writing for FIREBRAND on the side and will resume my full attention on it.**

* * *

**August 5**

**1 Month After "Servant Uprising"**

**Hayabusa Clan Village**

Naruto walks toward Kureha's grave, holding a bowl of ramen for her as an offering. Looking at the gravestone, he lightly smiled to himself as the wind gently blew his hair to the side. Naruto's attire consisted of a black t-shirt under an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Hello, Kureha. It's Naruto. I'm sure you're aware that today is Ayane's birthday, and I am celebrating it at the Mugen Tenshin Village...and I brought Hinami along, as well as Kirigiri, Rito, Mikan, Celine, Lala, and her sisters Nana and Momo. They're currently trying on dresses at the village as I speak...Also, I want to let you know, out of my own mouth, that Ayane and I are dating. We've been dating for about five months, and they have been the best. Sure, most of the dates have been kicking ass and...okay all of them have been kicking ass, mostly because they tend to be interrupted by bad guys." Naruto chuckled at the last part, admitting he didn't mind as long as he and Ayane spent time together. "I still remember how Shiden-sama and Ayame-sama reacted to us dating."

**May 21**

**Over 3 Months Ago**

**Hinami's Birthday**

"Naruto and I...Naruto and I are...Naruto and I are dating!" Everyone in the party turned silent as they looked at Ayane, whose face was flushed from telling her mother and stepfather the big news.

"H-...HOW WONDERFUL!" said a happy Ayame, who immediately gets up to hug her young daughter. "My daughter Ayane's in a relationship! I wish you would have told us sooner but congratulations to you and to Naruto!" As Ayame continued to gush over her daughter, Hayate puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the blond looking at him and forming a look of fear on his face as Hayate glared at him.

"So you've been dating my little sister for over a month, huh?" he asked, Naruto looking at Sasuke, Ichigo, Shikamaru, Orihime, and Moka for help, who decide to look the other way while enjoying the drinks in their cups. "What sort of things have you done with her?"

"U-Ummm..."

"If you're dating Ayane, you better be ready to take responsibility for her," said Shiden, raising his ki to let the blond know he was serious, Hayate doing the same.

**Now**

"It took two weeks until Shiden-sama accepted me dating her, a week extra for Hayate... So much has happened after Hinami's birthday. Ichigo got his Soul Reaper powers back, Kasumi came out, Heroic Spirits were having some worldwide Holy Grail War, and I temporarily got myself a Servant named Kiyohime. I also became a Demi-Servant for a short while. Currently, Kiyohime's working at the Future Foundation Headquarters. As for Yakeru, he's out traveling the world with Sasuke, with Mordred following them. The craziest thing out of that war, Xenovia came back to life. I don't know how, but first, she was a Demi-Servant, then she came back Human after seemingly dying, and we all found out she had a sister, Mash Kyrielight. She's currently off on her own to look for their mother, whoever she is, wherever she is...Mash is also at the village since Xenovia told me I should bring her so she can get some experience, along with her boyfriend, Ritsuka. Very nice guy. I hope Xenovia finds herself a good guy..."

"Naruto, I'm ready," said Momiji, having finished dressing up. Momiji's attire consisted of an orange yukata with an orange-and-white flower design, a gold obi tied into a _chōchō_ knot, black sandals with red straps, and a red flower in her hair.

"I wish I could say more, but we have to go. We love you, Kureha. I'll see you again tomorrow." Setting the ramen down on the top of her gravestone, Naruto gets up, turning his head to face Momiji.

"Let's go."

**On the way to the Mugen Tenshin Village**

"Would've wished Yakeru and Mordred could've joined," said Momiji. "If only I could reach them."

"They probably don't have service on their phones at the moment," Naruto responds. When Momiji asked him where Moka and Haru were, he told her Moka couldn't come since she was studying with friends. "She did send Kasumi her present for Ayane. Haru's going to be here later. Sadly she couldn't bring her friends with."

"So The Phantom Thieves are a no go..."

"They can't always assemble..." With a devious smile, Momiji asked Naruto how amazing Ayane was when she and the blond were under the covers. This made Naruto turn red as he said, "That is none of your business..."

"Can't your Big Sister ask about these types of questions once in a while?"

"It's not something I find comfortable answering, especially with you Momiji..." Naruto said.

"Can you at least tell me if you use protection?" His eyes looking away from Momiji, the blond responds with a yes. When Naruto asked Momiji where Ryu was, wondering why he wasn't at the Hayabusa Village, Momiji, looking annoyed, told him, "He's with some CIA hussy..."

"CIA...Hussy?"

**Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto, Rito, and Ritsuka gave several praises to Hinami's kimono as Kirigiri, Mikan, Celine, Lala, Nana, and Momo come out, wearing their own kimonos.

"Wahhh, ninjas make beautiful kimonos!" said Lala, asking Rito how she looked after, Naruto's cousin telling her she looked nice in it. Nana was the next one to ask Rito, though in a very shy manner. When he told her she looked cute, Nana went red as a tomato.

**"Perhaps I should have asked my husband to come with me..."** Kirigiri wondered, figuring she'd send him a picture later.

"Where's Ayane?" asked Naruto. Mash informs him she was still getting ready with her dress as she comes out, wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue sash and white petal designs. This made Ritsuka speechless as his eyes took in Mash's beauty.

"H-How do I look?"

"Ritsuka, your cute girlfriend asked you a question," Naruto said, putting a hand on a blushing Ritsuka's shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Mash." Xenovia's sister covered her mouth with her sleeves, thus hiding her gentle smile as she thanked him, just as Kasumi arrived at the village with Tsugumi. While she was still considered a runaway ninja, Kirigiri managed to convince the clan to allow her entry.

"Glad I can finally enter my home again, after so long." Naruto tells Kasumi how Ayane's 17th birthday would be nothing without her. "Good to see you doing fine, Seishirou."

"You as well, Naruto," Tsugumi responds. "I have Ayane's present with me. Where should I put it?" Hinami tells the girl where to head to so she can drop off her present, just as Ayane voiced her presence, Naruto turning red as his eyes widen upon looking at her.

"A...Ayane...?" The blushing kunoichi's attire consisted of a purple minidress with an orange hemline and butterfly on the skirt, matching sleeves, an orange obi tied into a bow, thigh-high socks, and ankle boots. **(Originally her first costume from the PlayStation remake of the first "_Dead or Alive"_.)**

**"How daring!"** was what everyone was thinking, with the exception of Naruto, who was occupied with several erotic thoughts in his mind.

"Does it look good on me?" Ayane asked, looking away from him as everyone turned their heads toward Naruto.

"Other than beautiful, you look very sexy in that dress," Naruto told her, receiving thanks from his girlfriend before Hinami told the birthday girl she was super pretty, the girls finding her innocence precious.

"Is that s-"

"MAU!" Without warning, Celine happily jumps on Ayane, clinging onto her breasts as the madly blushing kunoichi yelled, "Ce-Celine, w-what are you doing!?" To both her dismay and embarrassment, Celine pulled down part of her dress, exposing her left breast and made an attempt to suck milk out of it.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What are you doing!? I don't have anything coming out yet!" Ayane yelled before letting out a moan when Celine continued sucking on her left nipple.

"Ce-Celine!" yelled a furiously blushing Rito, who quickly but gently takes Celine off of Ayane, who adjusts her dress as Mikan told the baby plant girl it was bad to do what she just did.

"Mau?"

"S-Sorry, Ayane-san," Rito told the girl in an apologetic manner. "It's a habit of hers."

_"I'm not old enough to breastfeed yet..."_ Ayane whispered to herself, having finished adjusting her dress as Hayate arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Ayane," he said, noticing Ayane's flushed face and asking her why it was red. Ayane could only glare at him, letting Hayate know it was something embarrassing as he backed away. The birthday girl's face turns from embarrassed to shocked when Hitomi arrives, wearing a blue yukata with a sunflower and green leaf design, an orange obi tied into a _chōchō_ knot, black sandals with red straps, and an orange flower in her pony-tail-styled hair. In her hand was a gift-wrapped present for the birthday girl.

"Hey, Ayane! Happy Birthday!"

"What the- Hitomi!?" yelled Ayane, wondering why the girl was here.

"Oh, hey there!" said Hitomi, directing it to Naruto. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Hayate told me about you! Never thought you'd become a hero after you got arrested by the cops for being a vigilante."

"I was just lucky to have been the one to save the world three times **(Naruto first saved the world from Kaguya with the help of Sasuke in Journey to Now Part III, then he saved the world from a possible invasion from Gargos (Killer Instinct) with the help of Issei and the Occult Research Club in OMEN**,** and finally, he saved the world from a villain who fused with Erebus, stopping them with the help of Ren Amamiya, Yu Narukami, and a freed Makoto Yuki in METAVERSE)** and to have known Kirigiri," Naruto told Hitomi. "Also, welcome to the Hayabusa Village."

"I'm glad to be here, especially-"

"Why ARE you here?" asked Ayane. Looking at Hayate, Hitomi asked him, "Hayate, did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Ayane. The birthday girl's mouth opened wide with shock, along with the others, minus Kirigiri, when Hitomi lovingly wrapped her arms around him and said, "Hayate and I are dating!"

"Dating!?" Looking at her older half-brother, Ayane narrowed her eyes at him, giving off an expression that demanded answers. Hayate tells them he had been seeing Hitomi after they destroyed the Tri-Towers **(Dead or Alive 4)** and one thing led to another, which blossomed into a relationship. "So you've been seeing her for over 10 months, huh..."

"Over 10 months, wow," Naruto comments.

"Do Mother and Shiden-sama know about this?" asked Kasumi, their questions answered when Ayame arrived alongside Ryu and Jo Hayabusa, the former welcoming Hitomi.

"We're so glad you could make it," said Ayame, Hitomi thanking the woman as Ayane watched, Naruto looking at her as he wondered what she thought about her brother dating Hitomi as kunoichis from the Ameno Clan arrive, along with Sagiri and Hibari. Finally, Haru arrived. Going for a peaceful walk in the Hajinmon Sect Forest, Naruto was followed by Rito, who asked if he could join him earlier, the blond telling him he didn't mind, enjoying the company.

"This is a nice place, this village," said Rito, Naruto agreeing with him as they walked along the trail. "I read your book Naruto. I like the story so far. Right now, I can't get through the chapter where Midori and Zen "share a moment" during their school's festival. Do you plan to do a book signing?"

"Next week," Naruto answered.

"Since Ayane's the leader of this Hajinmon Sect of this clan, is she going to be living here or with you?" asked Rito. Naruto admits he wasn't sure, but he and his girlfriend were in the process of figuring things out. "It must be hard for ninjas to have relationships."

"It is, but we'll make things work out, like how you manage your life with all those girls, whether it's at school or at home." Rito's face flushed when Naruto made mention of his own life. The blond smiles as he rests his hand on Rito's shoulder. "We definitely needed to get out of Japan for this, especially after everything that happened with those Servants a month ago. I'm glad you, Mikan, and the others came out safe and unharmed during it."

"It was all thanks to Lala we survived. She really appreciated you making her birthday special. Must've cost a lot of money to make it so outstanding," said Rito.

"It's like a reflex with me. I don't know. Pervy Sage and Haru were the same with me whenever they celebrated my birthdays. Seems I got it from them. Wait until yours and Mikan's come up, yours being six days after mine."

"Just know that we don't need an extravagant birthday, Naruto. Something like this, this whole peaceful village setting, with friends and family, is enough." Naruto tells Rito he'll remember that. "I just wish there was a present or some magic you can cook up that can get rid of my "accidents" and cause trouble."

"Sorry, but I don't know anything like that. Even if I did, I'm sure it'd only work temporarily. On the bright side, today you didn't trip and accidentally strip or grope anyone so that's a win. Enjoy it while it lasts."

**Lunch Time**

"Mmmm, this is delicious, Ayame-sama!" said Lala, her tail wagging tail as she savored the food in her mouth. Naruto sat with Ayane and Hinami as they enjoyed the feast cooked up by the chefs of the Hayabusa and Ameno Clans.

"Ritsuka, this ochazuke is delicious!" said Mash, Ritsuka smiling as he said, "It is, isn't it?" before Fou pops his head out.

"What the!?" said Naruto, having just seen Fou for the first time. "What is that!?"

"This is Fou, He's our pet. He originally belonged to Merlin, but now he lives with me." Hearing Merlin's name, Naruto tells Mash and Ritsuka, "Must be a long story."

"You could say that," Ritsuka said, just as Nana grabbed a surprised and startled Fou and hugged him. "WAHHH, HE'S SO CUTE!" Fou struggled to try to get out of Nana's grasp as Celine pets the squirrel-like creature.

**"Hang in there, little squirrel,"** Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto, I saw a whole festival set up for her birthday earlier! Isn't that exciting!?" Hinami told Naruto, who informs her that Kirigiri had it arranged to be set up for Ayane to repay the kunoichi for saving her life during the Servant Uprising. While Ayane thought it was a bit much, she nonetheless thanked Kirigiri, who only smiled at her before she picks up a piece of roast pork with her chopsticks and pops it in her mouth."We can all go out and try the games there."

"Ayane." Turning to her right, the birthday girl swallowed the food in her mouth before asking Hitomi what she wanted, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I made these smelt fries. Try one!" said a smiling Hitomi, presenting a small plate to her. Naruto looked at them with anticipation, wondering how Ayane would act. To his relief, she accepted it, despite her views toward the Karate-user. Trying one, Ayane hums to herself as she enjoyed the crunchy fried fish. Realizing what she did, Ayane's expression turned stern. After swallowing the fish in her mouth, she told Hitomi, "It's all right..." Hitomi beamed with joy once the birthday girl told her, "Though just because you made something good for me doesn't mean I'm sold on you dating Hayate-sama."

"Then I'll try my best to win you over." Ayane tells her she wasn't going to make it easy, looking annoyed when Hitomi told her, "I don't mind. I like challenges."

**After Lunch**

"Na-ru-toooo..." Naruto, narrowing his eyes in a suspicious manner, asked Momo what she needed from him as he aimed a bb gun at a target, wanting to win a prize for Hinami. "Have you decided on an answer to my proposal?"

"I'm still undecided on this Harem Plan you have," he told her, pulling the trigger as the pellet knocks down a target before aiming at another one.

"You have Ayane, yes. I understand the hesitation but think about it. As it stands, you, Hinami, Rito-san, Mikan, and that Karin girl are the only known members of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. There's no guarantee that more survived. I think the plan is perfect for-" Naruto stops her as he fires twice, hitting the two remaining targets and winning the top prize: a decorated bird ornament for Hinami.

"I finally got myself a girlfriend, and our relationship has never been better, despite complications along the way, and you're suggesting I go with a Harem Plan? You have to not only consider how I'd feel about it but Ayane as well. I don't want her to think ill of me." As Naruto talked with Momo, Ayane hid her presence as she listened to their conversation.

"Also..."

"Also?"

"Two weeks ago, Kirigiri and I were investigating the murder of a student from Sakakino High named Makoto Itou. He was stabbed by his ex-girlfriend, who was then killed by Makoto's current girlfriend. As we investigated deeper into the motive for Makoto's ex killing him, we found out he had been engaging in a total of 8 different affairs, maybe more than the ones we knew of. We also found out he was related to a criminal I helped Kirigiri put away for life during my years at Tokyo U, Tomaru Sawagoe, who was even worse. Just recalling the information I found out about them gave me chills. Someone, no...more accurately, a monster like him, who only cares about his carnal desires, who can't give his attention and love to everyone equally...I don't want to be that guy to Ayane or anyone and make them cry. I understand I can whip up a clone or two and satisfy every girl, but it just feels wrong to give girls a fake instead of the real deal. It doesn't feel fair." Hearing Naruto's reason, Momo voiced her understanding.

"Despite what you think, and what you've experienced, I believe you can do it. You can make it so everyone can be happy. You're not Tomaru Sawagoe or Makoto Itou, you'll never be them," said Momo.

"And what makes you think that won't happen?"

"Because you're a nice person through and through, like Rito-san," she responds with a confident and happy smile. "While your response counts as a no, should you change your mind, let me know anytime." Finished, she leaves. As Naruto left to find Hinami, Ayane thinks about Momo's plan while putting into account how Naruto feels.

**2:15 pm**

Fou, resting on Mash's shoulder, buries his face into some cotton candy as he ate the fluffy sugar, getting some stuck on his face, making it look like he had a beard, earning a snicker from Ritsuka as Haru pets the small creature. Nana had summoned some of the animals she kept in her D-Dial's Cyber Safari for the kids to pet and ride on. Kasumi gave herself the task of keeping a close eye on Rito, given his "accidents". As Hinami tries some sweets she won alongside Sagiri and Hibari, Naruto found himself talking to Hotaruko on his phone as he watched Kasumi and Tsugumi tell Shiden and Ayame they were dating, Shiden looking shocked as Ayane stood with her sister and wondered what the parents had to say about Kasumi dating a girl.

_**"I'm glad Ayane's having a good birthday in her village. I wish I was there. Too bad I have this big test coming up tomorrow."**_

"If it makes you feel better, you and Ayane can go hang out after you find out the results of your test." Hotaruko sounds pumped, telling Naruto she now had a good reason to study hard for it now, asking Naruto if he remembered to bring her present with him. "I didn't forget."

_**"Thank god you're reliable. I have to hang up now. Tell Ayane I said, "Happy Birthday", okay?"**_ The blond assures Hotaruko he will tell her before saying goodbye and hanging up. Turning around to go find Ayane, he finds Eliot in front of him.

"Oh, hello there," said Naruto.

"Hey...Are you, by any chance, Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto confirms this to him with a smile before the British fighter introduced himself to his fellow blond. "Ayane had sent me an invite. Took me longer to get here than I should have."

"Oh, so you're the Eliot Ayane has mentioned..."

"Hey this is some village, huh Eliot?" asked Brad, the drunken fist fighter and Eliot's companion, Naruto wondering out loud who invited him. "I too got an invite from the nice girl with the purple hair."

**"Ayane has met some interesting people while she and I were separated. I mean, there's Tina Armstrong and her father, and that weird DJ guy (Zack), but this guy takes the cake. Perhaps I should join the next DOA Tournament..."**

"This is the guy that girl you liked fell for? Man, you are like...You could be Eliot's cousin or half-brother. You both look so damn similar, you know that?" said a drunk Brad, taking a swig from his own gourd after. Looking at Eliot closely, Naruto admits he almost looks like him. Almost...Sounding a bit nervous, Eliot asked him what sort of things the kunoichi had told him, Naruto informs him of the first time Ayane and Eliot had met, in which she slapped him and gave him a reprimanding, along with how she ran out on her date with him due to personal reasons. "She told you that, huh?"

"Hold on, she ran off on your date with her? When did you go out? Why wasn't I informed of this?" asked Brad, Eliot feeling uncomfortable with Brad around. Naruto tells the drunken fist-fighter to go have fun and to enjoy the food and drinks. At first, he wasn't going to go, only deciding to do so when he noticed some of the beautiful Mugen Tenshin kunoichis having fun, leaving Naruto and Eliot alone.

"Yeah, she did." The two blonds scratched their heads as they wonder what else to talk about. This WAS the first time they've ever interacted. All they could talk about was Ayane.

"Naruto, um...Can I call you Naruto?" The blond jinchuuriki allows it before letting Eliot continue. "If I may, how did you fall in love with Ayane? What made you fall in love with her?"

"If you want to know, I didn't see her as someone I could fall for the first time I met her. She was very bitter, even detached, and prone to get angry at anything you do wrong, even if it was accidental. But, following this encounter, I came across her crying and saw...someone who was as alone as I was and hurt, who was acting a lot more human than I was at the time. Unlike her, I never once cried, ever since I was six."

"You never cried? Even now?" asked Eliot, sounding surprised.

"Just up until I turned 15 when...Momiji and I lost Kureha, someone who was very important to us," Naruto answered, getting back to the main topic after. "That night, we just talked about our circumstances, finding out we were so much alike. The moment we told each other about ourselves, I saw her as someone I could connect with. The next morning, when I had her act all cute and embarrassed, was the moment I saw her as someone I could fall in love with."

"That is something...Why was she acting cute and embarrassed?" Naruto turns red, telling Eliot he had her apologize to him while acting cute and embarrassed, recording it on his phone. "Can I see it? I find it hard to believe she can pull something like that off."

"No, you can't. I'm the only one who can watch it, Hinami and Kotegawa being the only exceptions," said Naruto. "She would kill me if I ever showed it to anyone, or have me sleep on the couch."

"Must be some video you recorded. I admit, I was skeptical in meeting you, but now that I did, I know Ayane's in good hands with you. You're lucky," said Eliot, smiling at the blond, who assures Eliot he might find someone special someday. "Thanks, Naruto." As the two blonds met with Ritsuka and Mash, Ayane was approached by Hayate, who asked her to come with him.

**Hajinmon Sect Village**

**Genra's House**

"Here." Hayate hands Ayane a scroll only she could open, her older half-brother revealing it was Genra's. "It was hidden under one of the tatami mats. Not really a birthday present you'd expect but whatever is written inside was meant for you."

"Genra..." Ayane remembered how Genra had broken the kekkai barrier separating the Spirit World from Earth, and his transformation into Omega which forced her to kill him. Letting out a deep breath, she opens it, revealing a letter from Genra.

**Ayane, if you are reading this, it means you've defeated me and destroyed my body. While I don't regret my decisions, I had my reasons for being in league with DOATEC, and for betraying the clan. Raidou had threatened to massacre our whole village with DOATEC's aid unless I offered you or myself to them. What sort of person would I be if I let you, my daughter, become a puppet to them or to your monster of a father? Under Raidou and DOATEC's orders, I have done terrible things, not only to the clan but to you. It can never be forgiven, no matter how much I beg. The only means of repentance was to die at the hands of the one person I cared for the most: You. You've grown into a strong and beautiful kunoichi, Ayane. I take great pride in your victories and your achievements. My only regret is that I couldn't be a father to you for just a while longer. I never thought I was worthy of being one until you appeared and proved me wrong. I will miss going out in the afternoon to fish, the long walks from home to the other villages, the sparring sessions. Most of all, I will miss you. Even when I am gone, I know you can make it on your own. You're no longer under mine or Kasumi's shadow. I can say with assurance that you're out of our shadows. You are not just the new leader of the Hajinmon Sect, you're your own ninja****. I love you, Ayane. Always will. - Genra**

Finished reading it, tears fell from Ayane's face as she held the scroll to her chest.

"Ayane?"

_"Hayate-sama, I need to be alone..."_ Though Hayate wondered why he decided not to ask as he left Ayane alone. Silently, she wept for Genra once more, remembering the good person he was.

**6:36 pm**

As everyone got ready for the dinner feast at the main family's house, Naruto decided to have some alone time for himself, jumping up to the peak of a towering pine tree, balancing perfectly on his feet, overlooking the forest as he reflects on all that had happened today. With a small smile, Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the Sun's heat warm his body.

**Naruto's Dream?**

Opening them, Naruto found himself in a room of white light, Kureha in front of him, to his surprise and joy.

"Is this a dream or merely an illusion my brain and my memories have created?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I may just be the real deal, only being able to communicate with you like this because my chakra and my ki are a part of you," Kureha suggests, Naruto admitting that was possible, given how his parents had sealed a part of their chakras inside him when they sealed Kurama within him, only Kureha improved upon it and infused her full powers into him. "Why appear after all those goodbyes in that world I was in when I was trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" **(In Part III, Naruto gets trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi for a while before Kureha saves him, saying goodbye to him after before returning to the afterlife.)**

"Regardless of the circumstances involving my presence, let's start by me saying you and Ayane were a long time coming. I had almost lost hope that you two would ever hit it off."

"Glad you didn't lose hope. Wait, if you were a part of me ever since I inherited your energy, that means you saw..." Naruto's face turned red when Kureha, with a smile, proudly tells him she saw Naruto's whole love life. "Good to know you use proper protection."

"Momiji kind of said the same thing...Kureha, if we have time...I need guidance."

"About where you're going from here? Is it about the Harem Plan?" Naruto simply nods.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I believe you should decide that with Ayane, Naruto. I can't give you the answers you need. You're in a relationship now so it's best to talk to your girlfriend about this," Kureha said. "Better to be open with Ayane about it instead of keeping it to yourself and with your devious and devilish cousin Momo."

"...I'll tell Ayane. Later tonight," said Naruto.

"You better, because if you don't, the next time you show up here, I'm pinching your cheeks." Naruto sweats a bit, recalling times when Kureha would pinch his cheeks really hard, the pinching more potent when she was in Angry Kureha Mode. With a smile, Kureha hugs Naruto, who does the same for the shrine maiden.

"I missed this," said Naruto, Kureha saying she missed it as well and parting from their hug.

"I don't know when I can next see you again. All you need to know is that I'm here in some form, and whatever choices you make, right or wrong, I will always love and support you...Take care of yourself, okay?" Smiling, Naruto told her he will.

"It's good to know I can still see you, even if this happens at intermittent times." As Naruto prepared to "leave" Kureha said, "Oh, Naruto, I almost forgot! Your parents-"

**Mugen Tenshin Village**

Naruto, having abruptly opened his eyes wondered what Kureha was about to say to him. Before he could go deep into thought, there was a whisper of movement, Naruto feeling a presence behind him. He was not alarmed, however, for he recognized it as Ayane's.

"Come to check on me?" he asked, smiling.

"I needed a quiet place to get away to, and I wanted some alone time with my boyfriend," Ayane responds, pressing her back against Naruto's. She looked up and watched as the stars began to appear in the slowly darkening sky, resting the back of her head against her lover's back.

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one in need of space."

"Having Hitomi and Tsugumi always around me was a bit of a headache, considering how they wanted my approval to have them date my half-siblings...yeah, " Ayane answered, crossing her arms.

"So do you approve of Kasumi being with Tsugumi, and Hayate with Hitomi?" Naruto asked softly. Ayane shook against Naruto's back, making the blond shift his weight on the slender peak of the tree to keep them balanced.

"I do admire their persistence, but that's all. I still haven't fully accepted them into the family. Even after today ends, they still have a long ways to go."

"It's a start..."

"...Naruto..."

"What is it, Ayane?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me..." Ayane told him before jumping down, leaping from branch to branch toward the forest floor. Naruto followed immediately, landing gracefully behind her. Moonlight drifted down through the trees, and as Ayane turned to face him, her lilac hair seemed to glow with ethereal beauty. Naruto moved to her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. He felt her shiver at his touch. "What is it you need?"

**[Lemon Start]**

"Naruto..." Ayane pressed her face against his chest, red in the face as Naruto held her close. After a moment, she looked up into his eyes.

"I need to...with you...now..."

"Oh...Oh! I see..." Naruto replies, red in the face. "We should go to your room and-"

"No, I want to do it here, right now..."

"Ve-Very well, what did you have in mind?" Ayane said nothing as she pushed him down onto a large pile of fallen leaves beneath a tall pine tree, his back in the soft foliage.

Not saying a word, Ayane reached under her dress and slipped off her delicate undergarment, sliding the white fabric down over her legs and folding it neatly at her feet. She moved to stand over him, Naruto catching a glimpse of her nether lips before looking away, his face flushed. Sure they had sex a few times, but even after dating for about 5 months, this was how he reacted whenever he saw her body. It made Ayane happy seeing him act this way. It made him look cute in her eyes.

After lowering herself down to straddle Naruto's thighs, Ayane, taking a deep breath, reached down and unzipped and pulled down his pants, exposing his cock. Ayane's warm hand wrapped around the blond's manhood before stroking him, Naruto's breath getting caught in his throat. Ayane caressed Naruto's manhood with perfect technique, making his shaft rise, now completely erect, his cock pulsing gently in the birthday girl's hand. Ayane raised up on her knees, moving forward into position.

The blond ninja felt a shock run through him as Ayane impaled herself on his cock in one smooth movement. His entire length was suddenly wrapped inside her hot, wet, and impossibly tight pussy. His fingers dug into the leaves at his sides, and a grunt rumbled up from his throat.

"Ahh!" Ayane squeaked in a high, beautiful voice. She settled down on him, shivering with pleasure as Naruto's cock filled her. She sucked in a breath, forced herself to exhale, and then managed to begin fairly regular breathing.

"Nnngh!"

"Kyahhh," Ayane screamed, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. With a deep breath, she placed her hands on Naruto's torso, feeling his chiseled abs beneath his black t-shirt, and leaned forward slightly. Then her slender legs began working, her thighs tensing as she began riding him with fluid motions.

Naruto's breath left him as Ayane pumped his manhood within her tight, hot pussy. Ayane arched her back as she enjoyed her boyfriend's girth, her dress straining to contain her bust. Naruto watched as her breasts heaved beneath her dress while she rode him, and his fingers dug deeply into the leaf-covered ground at his sides.

Ayane's eyes drifted closed as she worked herself on Naruto's cock, letting the wonderful sensations take over. Naruto wanted to tell Ayane to quiet herself, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything as he listened to Ayane's breathy moans and pleasured cries.

"N-Naruto!" Ayane gasped his name, her body fluidly pumping his cock with growing urgency. "I... I am going to...cum!" Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded, his hands clenching violently at the leaves beneath him. The pleasure built to excruciating levels, and as Naruto watched, Ayane whipped her head back and screamed as she orgasmed, the blond cumming.

"AHHHHHH!" Ayane squealed with ecstasy as she felt Naruto's hot eruption inside her.

The birthday girl collapsed onto him, panting, her head resting against Naruto's chest, Ayane smiled as she felt the blond's chest rise and fall against her cheek. Neither of them gave notice to the fact that his cock was still hard and plunged to the hilt inside her.

"Ayane..." Naruto stared into his girlfriend's red eyes, seeing them filled with love and moonlight. He reached up to place his right hand on Ayane's cheek gazing into her eyes. Suddenly he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm!" Ayane moaned with surprise as Naruto's tongue delved into her mouth and began battling hers for control. She broke the kiss and sat up, still impaled on his erect member. Without a word, she reached behind her back and untied the large ribbon, tossing the orange fabric aside. Then she was tearing away her purple dress, and her large, immaculate breasts were released from their constraints.

Naruto lunged up and shoved Ayane off of him and stood to his feet. She went sprawling on her back in the leaves, looking up at him with surprise as Naruto frantically took his clothes off. Ayane slipped off the last of her coverings, and in moments they were both naked.

Ayane gazed up at Naruto, seeing his cock, hard and erect and throbbing with anticipation. Naruto regarded Ayane's lithe, naked body for a moment as her creamy skin glowed with dappled moonlight seeping down through the trees. Every gentle curve was absolute perfection. To call her the perfect beauty was an understatement.

Dropping to kneel between Ayane's spread legs and draping her knees over his thighs, Naruto reached down and grasped the base of his manhood, lining up his shaft with Ayane's glistening folds. The head of his cock brushed up and down against her nether lips for a moment before his hips surged forward, plunging his cock into Ayane's slit.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ayane cried out, arching her back as unspeakable pleasure once more flowed up through her core.

Naruto released his hold on his member and placed both hands on the sides of Ayane's slender waist. He thrust further, burying his cock to the hilt inside her and Ayane shuddered with ecstasy. She arched her head back, looking up at the moonbeams filtering through the trees above them, just savoring the feeling of Naruto filling her with his pulsating cock.

Then he was thrusting in earnest, and Ayane's eyes shut tight as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body as Naruto's cock pumped deep inside her again and again. He watched Ayane's breasts heaving, jiggling wildly with each of his forceful thrusts. His hands slipped from her waist and grabbed hold of her twin mounds, groping them.

"Aaarghhh!" Naruto grunted as he thrust on, keeping an aggressive tempo, continuing to squeeze and massage her tits. He could feel her hard nipples against his palms, her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took.

"Ooooh! Naruto!" The demon fox inside him roared, spurring Naruto on in a frenzy of lust as he thrusts his cock into Ayane. His fingers dug into her breasts as his hard shaft pumped relentlessly inside her hot flesh. Their moans and cries of pleasure grew louder, and soon their bodies were both once again on the precipice.

"NARUTO!" Ayane screamed his name, her hands grasping her lover's strong arms as her orgasm racked her body with a fit of spasms.

"AYANE!" Naruto called to her, his fingers desperately clutching his girlfriend's supple breasts while his cock jerked wildly deep inside Ayane, and her pussy's convulsions pumped his long, thick member as it gushed with his seed.

For a long moment, Naruto and Ayane shook together, riding out the violent spasms of their harmonious orgasms. The only sound in the air was the gentle whisper of the night wind through the trees. Ayane stared up at Naruto's face as he looked down, watching Ayane's beautiful face glowing with joy even, and her mouth wide open in a silent scream of passion.

Finally, it ended, and Naruto collapsed onto Ayane, pressing his hard chest against her soft, warm breasts, not out of physical fatigue, but from overwhelming emotion. Ayane wrapped her arms around his back, holding tight to him as he laid on top of her, his manhood still erect and throbbing inside her.

Naruto raised his head and gazed into Ayane's eyes before he kissed her. She melted beneath him, returning the kiss with a fiery passion. For a while they laid there, lips and tongues working against one another while they held each other close, naked bodies pressed together.

Suddenly, Ayane shoved Naruto off of her, sending him lying on his backside in the leaves. She sat up and looked at him with lust in her eyes. Naruto's member stood straight and ready from his groin, twitching slightly as he blinked in confusion at Ayane's sudden action.

Without a word, Ayane rolled onto her hands and knees, presenting herself in no uncertain terms, glancing back at him over her shoulder with lust burning in her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto got onto his knees behind her, lining up his manhood with her sodden nether lips.

"Uuuuughhaaaa!" Ayane moaned with delight as Naruto's hard shaft drove into her again, filling her with his solid, throbbing manhood. Naruto's legs began their work, thrusting his hips and pumping his cock deep within Ayane's tight sheath. He moved aggressively, pounding her from behind with barely controlled power, Ayane squealing with pleasure.

"Where are those two?" asked Kasumi, Sagiri and Mash helping her look for them. Dinner was in fifteen minutes, and the birthday girl and her lover were nowhere to be found. Hearing some sounds coming from behind a large boulder, Mash peeked her head out and found the two in the middle of their tryst, her face turning a bright shade of red. The two were so focused on each other they didn't notice the bespectacled girl, who moves away and regroups with Kasumi and Sagiri.

"Mash, did you find-"

"Yes, I did," said a flushed Mash. "I think...I think we should go without them."

"Wait, why-" Sagiri and Kasumi went silent once they hear Naruto and Ayane's moans. Their faces now as red as Mash's, they agree to leave the two lovers be before leaving.

As Kasumi, Mash, and Sagiri left, Ayane lets her arms go lax as she lowered her upper body to the forest floor, pressing her face into the soft leaves, and just let Naruto take her with all his masculine prowess. Naruto grasped Ayane's slender waist in his hands as he thrusts into her again and again. Her womanhood gripped him so tightly, wrapped around his cock with a hold that spurred him on, thrust after thrust building intensity.

"Oh! Naruto! Aaaaah!" Ayane moaned his name, her fingers clawing at the leaves beneath her.

Naruto's thrusts came to a sudden halt, and Ayane looked back over her shoulder in confusion. Naruto leaned down onto her, bringing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Ayane's tongue dueled silently with his as Naruto began grinding his hips in a circular motion, churning his cock inside her while they kissed. Minutes passed as they leisurely mated beneath the moonlit forest shade.

Breaking their kiss, Ayane began rearing back against Naruto, urging him to renew his thrusting. He obliged immediately, burying his face in Ayane's purple hair and breathing in her lovely scent as he pumped into her with brutal ferocity. His hands moved to cover hers, and their fingers entwined as their intimate flesh slapped loudly together.

"Nnnnghh!" Naruto grunted into Ayane's hair, feeling the pressure in his loins build. His girlfriend's hands squeezed his in acknowledgment, and he knew she was close as well. After several more decisive thrusts, Naruto thrusts himself into Ayane once more, climaxing with irresistible power.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ayane cried out, rearing back into Naruto's final thrust with all her might and feeling her orgasm blossom through her lithe, naked body. She convulsed with unbridled ecstasy as Naruto's cock erupted with his hot seed, filling her vessel with strong, forceful volleys.

A new wave of lust seized Ayane as her climax declined, and she raised herself onto her hands and knees and bucked, forcing Naruto backward to fall onto his back in the leaves. Ayane scooted back without even looking, yet when she lowered herself down their bodies were perfectly aligned. The broad head of Naruto's manhood pierced Ayane's nether lips and she settled down on him, facing away from him. She immediately began bouncing atop his hard shaft, arching her back as pleasure shot up from their joining.

Naruto's watched Ayane's butt slapped against his abs as she rode him vigorously, and the sight was too much to resist. His hands grasped her shapely butt, groping it while her body pumped his hard cock.

Ayane rode him hard, bouncing violently on his raging cock. Soon...

"AHHHH!" Ayane screamed as Naruto joined her in orgasm.

"Uuuuunghaaa!" Naruto clenched his jaw as his loins once again erupted in unbelievable ecstasy.

Still shaking with the power of her orgasm, Ayane slipped off of Naruto's throbbing manhood and fell onto her back. She had barely pondered the sensations still flowing through her body when she felt Naruto's hands on her waist, raising her lower body up. Then his cock was plunging into her once more, and all thought left her mind. There was only her and Naruto, and the feeling of him deep inside her.

Naruto's feet dug into the leaf-covered forest floor as he threw himself into Ayane again and again. He rutted between her spread legs like a wild animal, unleashing his full might. Every muscle in his body worked as he thrust his cock into Ayane's tight, wet pussy with balanced strength and skill. Ayane pitched her hips up to meet his thrusts, and their bodies thrashed together in wild, untamed lust.

"Ungh! Mmmm! AHHH!" Ayane's cries were filled with wordless pleasures, her eyes locked with Naruto's as his cock pumped relentlessly inside her.

"Nnnnnghaaa!" Naruto growled, giving himself over to his deepest instincts. He stared back into Ayane's wide eyes, seeing the pleasure and love mixing together as their bodies joined in primal passion.

Naruto lunged down, kissing Ayane as he thrusts deeply and powerfully into her. She returned his kiss with equal passion, and he savored the feeling of her supple breasts pressing against his solid chest as Ayane's tongue danced with his as their kiss deepened further.

Ayane wrapped her legs tightly around Naruto, pulling him into her in time with each of his thrusts, claiming him as her own. Naruto broke their kiss and arched his back, pumping his cock into her faster with each passing moment.

Their bodies were brimming with night limitless energy, and the very air almost seemed to crackle with their passion. Staring into each other's eyes, they began the race to ecstasy. Naruto's body thrust with unbridled power and Ayane's graceful naked form bucked and pitched beneath him, matching his merciless lust with her own.

"Naruto!" Ayane cried out his name, her eyes filled with love as the wave of pleasure welled inside her. "NARUTO!"

"AYANE!" Naruto called to her, never breaking their gaze as his own body began to shake with the approaching storm of ecstasy.

When it hit them, their bodies went rigid from the sheer power of it. Every muscle went into an excruciating spasm of pleasure. Naruto's cock drove to the hilt inside Ayane's vessel and flooded her depths with his cum. Ayane's legs pulled him tight against her, and her womanhood pumped him as his endless torrent filled her to spilling over, and yet still he came. They clung to each other, eyes locked as their bodies strained in orgasm, shaking violently as they rode out each wave of ecstasy as it crashed through them.

After a small eternity of overwhelming pleasure, Naruto withdrew and rolled onto his back beside Ayane, staring up at the shade, seeing glimpses of stars beyond the gently swaying limbs of the trees above. As they both breathed deeply, neither spoke for a long while as they both lay naked in the darkened forest, with streams of moonlight filtering down on their sweat-soaked skin.

"I love you...Naruto," Ayane said, breaking the silence of the night.

"And I love you, Ayane," Naruto spoke, "And...Happy Birthday. Hotaruko also told me to tell you, "Happy Birthday."

**[Lemon End]**

"Thanks...We really needed this. To get away from Japan and not worry about work," said Ayane, Naruto agreeing with her as they sat up, cleaned themselves up, picked up their clothes, and put them back on, Naruto helping her with her dress.

"...Hayate-sama found a scroll meant for me from Genra," Ayane reveals to Naruto, just as he finished with her ribbon. "He was still a good person in the end, and he chose to be killed by me, to repent for the crimes he was forced to commit to the clan, and for the monster he had become."

"Genra chose to die at the hands of the one he cared for the most...In the end, he chose to die a villain's death."

"Yeah..." When asked if she planned to tell Shiden and Ayame about the scroll, she told him she planned to if it meant restoring some of Genra's honor. "There's also one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Like what?" Naruto's eyes widen when his girlfriend said she wanted to talk about Momo's proposal for a harem.

"I heard you and Momo talking earlier, about the Harem Plan, and about the investigation you had with Kirigiri."

"You...did...Of course, you did," said Naruto, who then asked her what she thought of it.

"Of course I'd say I'm against it," Ayane said. "But...after putting some thought into it...Had I told you about my feelings before Hinata, this may have been avoided. Too bad there's no way to rewind time. Having said that, I think you should agree to the Harem Plan."

"...Are you Ayane?"

"Of course I am," said Ayane, once more telling him she was serious about it. When asked if she was sure, Ayane told Naruto she wasn't going to repeat it and she put real thought into her decision. "However, I need you to know some things first."

"What sort of things?"

"I love you the most, out of all those girls, I'm not someone who swings both ways, and however many girls Momo plans to add, I don't want you to overdo yourself or feel that you're not doing enough. Remember those, and I will approve of it."

"As long as you're in agreement, then okay." With a smile, Ayane, eyes closed, pinched a Naruto's right cheek and said, "Great, that wasn't so hard, was it? All you needed to do was talk to me about this, eh Naruto?"

**Later**

"Really!? You'll actually go through with it!?" asked a now-happy Momo, Naruto telling her to keep quiet as Ayane stood with her boyfriend.

"Yes, and I have Ayane's approval. I just need you to know one simple thing. You can't, in any way, try to force or influence a relationship on me, like how you do with Rito and those other girls. I prefer being natural about it."

"Okay, I can do that," Momo assured. "I respect your decision, and I am glad you are for it."

**Men's Hot Springs**

**(Naruto, Rito, and Ritsuka)**

After Eliot, Brad, Tina, Bass, Sagiri, Hibari, and Kirigiri left, Naruto took a dip into the hot springs with Rito and Ritsuka, the blond telling them of the Harem Plan he agreed to.

"EHHHH!" You really agreed to it!?" asked Rito, sounding shocked.

"Uh-huh," Naruto said in a calm manner.

"But what about Ayane?" asked Ritsuka, Naruto revealing she knew about it and had agreed to it with him.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with it?" asked Rito, sounding concerned for his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rito," said Naruto. "I understand your concerns, but you don't have to worry. Ayane's talking about it with her mother, Kasumi, Momiji, Lala, and Momo."

**Women's Hot Springs**

**(Ayane, Ayame, Lala, Kasumi, Nana, Momo, Tsugumi, and Momiji)**

"I'M HAPPY FOR YOU, AYANE!" yelled Lala, hugging the now-annoyed Ayane as Ayame goes deep into thought. Momiji, Tsugumi, Kasumi, and Nana have shocked expressions on their faces, following Ayane's agreement to the Harem Plan. Haru was the only one absent, wanting to help Hinami wash herself in a separate bathroom.

"Have you two really put thought into this?" asked Nana, the birthday girl nodding her head yes. " I mean, having to share Naruto..."

"What do you think, Mother?"

"Hmmm...What made you decide to agree to this, Ayane? I want to understand your decisions before I have a say," said Ayame.

"I've met some girls who are just as in love with him as I am, and they're genuine. I admit I did have thoughts on having him to myself, but...I felt I could make it so girls like Moka and Haru could also be happy with him. While love is important to have in a relationship, at the same time, I felt that the satisfaction of just being part of Naruto's life was another factor to consider. I believe, if they could just be part of his life in some form, it'd be enough..." After hearing what Ayane had to say, Ayame made her decision.

"Alright, I approve of this!" This answer shocked the girls, with the exception of Lala, who was simply happy that Naruto's smiling future mother-in-law approved of the plan. "Something like handling multiple girls shouldn't be a problem for Naruto. As we all know, Naruto can produce clones, and he can manage his time pretty well. And since that Rito boy's going to marry Lala-san, it makes Naruto's Harem Plan perfect, so I have nothing to worry about." Finished, Ayame fantasized about the many future grandkids she'd be spoiling or getting visits from as the girls looked at her.

**"She has grandkids on her mind..."**

**Men's Hot Springs**

"As long as you make sure to keep Ayane happy, I don't mind you pursuing many relationships," said Hayate, having overheard Naruto and Ayane's talk with Momo earlier. Rito and Ritsuka were just as surprised as the girls when they heard what Hayate had to say about the Harem Plan. "I only ask that you don't break her heart."

"I don't plan on breaking her heart. I already did it once by not realizing her feelings, I don't plan on doing it ever again, that I can promise you." Putting an understanding hand on Naruto's shoulder, Hayate told him he had his approval for the blond's plan.

"Thank you, Hayate."

**Ayane's Room**

Ayane wrapped her arms around her boyfriends as she shares a smile with him. Hinami was sleeping with Haru and Momiji in another room, Hayate, Ayame, and Shiden approved of the Harem Plan, the latter having to be convinced a bit, and above all, she had a good birthday, and she was alone in bed with the one she loved.

"Must be nice to have some of Genra's honor restored, huh?"

"It is," said Ayane. "That easily topped every present I've received today...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Do you ever wonder...like...different choices, how we might've ended up? Had we never met that night, under the waterfall...naked...?"

"No...I've never wondered that. There's so much happy, sad, and bad memories I don't want to part with, for good reasons. No. I like the hand we've been dealt." Ayane tells Naruto she never thought she'd hear him say that.

"Promise me...We'll be together forever? No matter what?" After kissing the top of her head, Naruto promised her before falling asleep with her.

**Three Days Later**

**Sainan Town, Japan**

**(Naruto, Ayane, and Hinami)**

"Professor Naruto!" Turning around, Naruto had a surprised look on his face as Gohan and Videl hand what looked like expensive boxes of chocolates to him as thanks for the online lecture on modern ninja history he had with him two days ago.

"You don't have to call me a professor, and thanks. Never thought I'd get chocolates from a student four years older than me," said Naruto, looking at the two boxes of chocolates in his hands. "By the way, who's the lady?" he asked, referring to Videl.

"Oh, this is Videl, my girlfriend." Videl introduced herself to Naruto, shaking his hand.

"Videl, as in the daughter of Hercule Satan Videl?" asked Ayane.

"Yeah, that's me," said the young woman. "I know who you are, Ayane. I've watched your fights during the Dead or Alive Tournaments. Huge fan."

"Umm, thanks?"

"I'm surprised you rode a plane all the way from West City to Japan, just to give me chocolates," Naruto said, Gohan and Videl sweating a bit, knowing they flew themselves instead of using a plane.

"My Mom insisted I do this. Also, we took a Capsule Corp. Hovercar."

"Capsule Corp. huh? The tech there is pretty expensive, even for someone like you unless...you're close friends with Dr. Brief?" Sweating a bit more, Gohan tells the blond he was friends with his daughter.

"Bulma Brief, huh, that explains it. All I can say is that I can't wait to try these chocolates when Ayane, Hinami, and I get back home," Naruto told them, sounding grateful. "You two planning on staying here in Japan for a while before going back to West City?"

"Yes, we are," Gohan said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise, Gohan," said Naruto, the two shaking hands. As they shook on it, Naruto noticed how strong of a grip he had, along with the strength of his ki, the blond giving Gohan an intimidating look of suspicion and curiosity. Right away, he knew there was more to him than meets the eye. "For a studious person, you've got a pretty strong grip. You do workouts or practice martial arts? Maybe both?"

"Workouts! Lots of them!" Gohan replied, sweating a bit. Though the blond was only Human, Gohan found Naruto's gaze to be scary as the ninja informed him he didn't need to yell, telling him he was right in front of him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I've been known to be pretty intimidating sometimes until people know me better. You two take good care of yourselves."

"We will." As soon as they left, Naruto informed Ayane of Gohan's strength. "It makes me wonder what he is..."

"Whatever he is, maybe Kirigiri knows something about him," said Ayane. "For now, let's go home." Continuing their way home, as Hinami walked in front of them, Ayane decides to continue their conversation prior to Gohan's interruption.

"So do you want to check out the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in two weeks?" Naruto agrees, but wonders why she would we watching it instead of participating in it. "I don't think any fighters in it will be enough to give me a challenge. Unless you want to sign up with me? Have that rematch?"

"I see, so you want people to see you kick my ass when we have it..." Ayane smiled as she told Naruto it was the perfect place to have it. "How about we wait until my powers fully return?"

"Wait huh...I guess I can wait. I HAVE been working on some new techniques to fight you in your Six Paths Mode." Just what sort of techniques has she been creating? That would bug Naruto for a while, wondering what those techniques involved. "If we're going to see the tournament in West City, who should watch Hinami? She has school on that day. Should we call Karin?"

"No, not her. I asked her to watch my house and Hinami one time while I was on a mission, and she used it to throw a rave in my backyard. Hinami had to go to Rito's since she couldn't concentrate on her studies," Naruto said, sounding annoyed. "I had to clean up the house for two days, and repair some broken windows, and buy a new work desk. I'd suggest Rito or Kotegawa, but they and their friends were invited to go to a private island owned by Tenjouin-senpai, set to take place on the day of the tournament. I'm not willing to call-" Without warning, **"Cat's Dance by Hatsune Miku"** plays on Naruto's phone, surprising Ayane. Checking it, he finds the caller to be Yui.

"Your ringtone for Yui is that?"

"She's a cat lover. It was only fitting," Naruto told his girlfriend before picking up. "Hello?... Whoa, calm down Kotegawa...You were at my house earlier?... Two visitors asking for me? Are they from the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto's eyes widened as he kept his phone to his ear.

**Kotegawa Residence**

**Living Room**

Entering the Kotwegawa Residence with Ayane and Hinami, Naruto looked shocked as soon as he entered the living room. His eyes were directed towards the two visitors Kotegawa had in her living room, the girl sitting on a couch across from them.

"Hello again, Son."

"This sweet girl who knew you came by your house to return a book you lent her and insisted we come to her place to wait for you since her place was closer. You should really have a spare key hidden somewhere, ya know."

"Naruto, are those who I think they are?" asked an equally shocked Ayane.

"They have the same chakra as them, and they're not Edo Tensei summons. There's no doubt about it." Sipping her cup of tea, Kushina tells Yui it was delicious, asking what she put in it to make it so delicious, oblivious to the fact that she and Minato came out of nowhere and had come back into Naruto's life.

"How is this possible?"

**To be continued in "A Naruto Family Reunion"**

* * *

**Naruto's parents are alive!? How!? You see, there is an event in a story involving a crossover between Rosario x Vampire, High School DxD, Naruto, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, in which a clash of powers had triggered "ripples" in the fabric of reality, causing changes within the universe. One of these includes Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's revival. ****Characters like Android #16, Hizashi Hyuga, Gaara's Parents and Uncle, Dan Kato, and Chelsea (AKAME ga KILL!) have been brought back from the dead due to this clash.**

**Hayate x Hitomi is a thing in the 458th Universe! I have pictured them together, and I am disappointed in the lack of fics involving this couple.**

**Kasumi and Tsugumi were decided because I couldn't think of someone to pair Kasumi up with. When shortening the list for harems, since I wanted to try and keep it small, I decided to pair these two up. At first, Kasumi was surprised Tsugumi was a girl, having made out with her and found out she was a girl when they were stripping clothes off, but she accepted it.**

**With Minato and Kushina alive, Hinami has parents to watch over and care for her, and it helps give Naruto space, seeing as how he can live independently. He'll also buy his parents a house for them to live in, among other things.**

**Regarding Ayane's approval of the Harem Plan, the relationship Naruto will have with her is more romantic, while still being professional and comfortable around one another. While there is love involved in these kinds of relationships, the relationship Naruto has with girls like Moka involves love, but they're so comfortable with each other that it's more friendly and full of trust and care. In layman's terms, things between them are fine as they are, like how Boruto told his father things were fine the way it's been, and that it was okay to keep things just as they were, prior to Naruto helping Sasuke fight Momoshiki. ****Read "To LOVE-RU Darkness Vol. 014 Ch.056 - Delight ~Growth of Body and Heart~" for a better understanding.**

**This particular thing will be said by Moka in another story that will countdown to the crossover with Dragon Ball. Also, this crossover will include Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Urashiki as a separate party. ****For Naruto's involvement in this crossover, he's not at full power still, though he WILL be somewhere near the end of the crossover.**

**Naruto will also gain a new suit, designed by both him and Ayane.**

**SPOILERS FOR FUTURE STUFF!**

**For Servant Uprising, there were characters who were recognized enough to be Heroic Spirits, who have also resurrected, following the conclusion of it. They include Itachi Uchiha, Guts (BERSERK), and several Servants who survived the Uprising and attained incarnation. Itachi will be paired up with Sakura Matou. As for Guts, he gives up his Dragon Slayer.**

**Xenovia will find herself returned to life in Servant Uprising, as a newly reborn Human. However, under unknown circumstances, she can't be reincarnated into a Devil until she dies a noble death. For romance, in another story involving High School DxD and Fate, it'll involve Xenovia searching for her mother and fighting Julian Ainsworth from the Miyuverse. Since Shirou dies in Servant Uprising, the Shirou of the Miyuverse will take his place, becoming Xenovia's love interest. Basically, a lot of shit has happened after Vulnerable Butterfly.**

**While Xenovia's searching for her mother, instead of using Durandal, due to Guts retiring his sword, thinking he had no reason to live now that everyone he knew is gone (in truth, they are reincarnated), Xenovia will be the new wielder of Dragon Slayer.**

**As for Xenovia's mother, it's Aqua of the 458th Universe, an exorcist who was trapped within the Chaotic Realm, a place of darkness, following a fight with a former exorcist turned enemy, which resulted in the death of two of her closest friends. Due to being trapped in the Chaotic Realm, she had ceased to age and had slowly become corrupted by it. All of this happens within a month, prior to Fulfilled Butterfly.**

**Yes, in this universe, instead of being a Designer Baby, Mash Kyrielight is Xenovia's younger sister, flesh and blood.**

**SPOILERS END HERE!**


	2. True Ending

"Thanks...We really needed this. To get away from Japan and not worry about work," said Ayane, Naruto agreeing with her as they sat up, cleaned themselves up, picked up their clothes, and put them back on, Naruto helping her with her dress.

"...Hayate-sama found a scroll meant for me from Genra," Ayane reveals to Naruto, just as he finished with her ribbon. "He was still a good person in the end, and he chose to be killed by me, to repent for the crimes he was forced to commit to the clan, and for the monster he had become."

"Genra chose to die at the hands of the one he cared for the most...In the end, he chose to die a villain's death."

"Yeah..." When asked if she planned to tell Shiden and Ayame about the scroll, she told him she planned to if it meant restoring some of Genra's honor. "There's also one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Like what?" Naruto's eyes widen when his girlfriend said she wanted to talk about Momo's proposal for a harem.

"I heard you and Momo talking earlier, about the Harem Plan, and about the investigation you had with Kirigiri."

"You...did...Of course, you did," said Naruto, who then asked her what she thought of it.

"Of course I'd say I'm against it," Ayane said. "I'm aware of their feelings for you, but I'm too selfish to share them with you."

"Ayane..." Smiling at her, he says while it would be great to have a harem, he already knew it wouldn't be fair to have the kunoichi share him with the other girls who knew him and had fallen for him. "I already decided I was going to reject Momo's plan, I just wanted to hear you say you were against it to get rid of any hesitation I had."

"I knew it, you'd have been fine with being a sexual deviant without me being your voice of reason," Ayane said, sounding amused.

"...You could be right," Naruto told his girlfriend, sweating a bit.

"...Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Yakeru...he's a monster-devil hybrid, but he's a near-exact copy of you, right?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah, Fairy Tale created him out of my blood and gave him flame powers. I did give him some of my chakra to help stabilize his condition, making him like me, but not as strong..." As soon as Naruto said that, something clicked in his head. "You..."

"Yes, I am suggesting a way out."

**Later**

"Yakeru Namikaze!?" asked a surprised but amused Momo, Naruto telling her to keep quiet as Ayane stood with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I think Yakeru would be the perfect substitute for me. He's slow with understanding the concept of love, like I did in the past, but I think he can manage. After all, he came from my blood. Lately, I've noticed Moka has been helping him better understand the world whenever she wasn't busy at the academy, so I think she's starting to like him. He can cross some lines I can't."

"Hmmm...He may be a work in progress, but I like a good challenge. I have to admit, it's a shame you and your girlfriend decided to reject my plan, but I respect it."

**Men's Hot Springs**

**(Naruto, Rito, and Ritsuka)**

After Eliot, Brad, Tina, Bass, Sagiri, Hibari, and Kirigiri left, Naruto took a dip into the hot springs with Rito and Ritsuka, the blond telling them of the Harem Plan he rejected.

"EHHHH!" You really rejected it!?" asked Rito, sounding surprised.

"Uh-huh," Naruto said in a calm manner.

"You really rejected a harem!?"

"Do I need to repeat myself," asked a smiling Naruto. "I am very content with spending my life with Ayane and only with Ayane. Sure there's a plan where the Uzumaki Clan takes multiple wive, and sure I'm related to the future Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, but I don't have to follow them. I've already had a good number of girls I've gone under the covers with, so it's time I committed myself to one." Ritsuka smiled with Naruto, saying, "Those are some very adult things to say for a 17-year old."

"Maybe if everything that happened to Ayane happened a lot later, then I'd be enjoying the single life a little while more, but things don't always go how you want it. But for me...I'm fine with it."

"Naruto...I wish I was like you," Rito admits, knowing he could do what he's unable to do.

"You're plenty like me already. Besides, I had a solution."

**Women's Hot Springs**

**(Ayane, Ayame, Lala, Kasumi, Nana, Momo, Tsugumi, and Momiji)**

"Alright, I approve of this!" This answer shocked the girls, with the exception of Lala, who was happy that Yakeru would take the place of Naruto in Momo's Harem Plan, which made Naruto's future mother-in-law, Ayame, happy. "Not only does my Ayane keep the one she loves to herself, Yakeru-kun can help provide me with many grandchildren to spoil." Finished, Ayame fantasized about the many future grandkids she'd be getting visits from as the girls looked at her.

**"Of course she doesn't mind as long as she gets grandchildren..."**

**Men's Hot Springs**

"A very wise choice, Naruto," said a satisfied Hayate, who had assumed Naruto would agree to Momo's Harem Plan, having overheard Naruto and Ayane's talk with the Devilukean earlier. "With Yakeru taking your place, those girls can be happy, and you get to be happy with Ayane. Although, to be honest, I wouldn't have minded if you actually decided on agreeing to the plan."

"Maybe in a different universe where I did agree to it, it's just not going to be this one."

**Ayane's Room**

Ayane wrapped her arms around her boyfriends as she shares a smile with him. Hinami was sleeping with Haru and Momiji in another room, she had a good birthday, and she was alone in bed with the one she loved.

"Must be nice to have some of Genra's honor restored, huh?"

"It is," said Ayane. "That easily topped every present I've received today...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Do you ever wonder...like...different choices, how we might've ended up? Had we never met that night, under the waterfall...naked...?"

"No...I've never wondered that. There's so much happy, sad, and bad memories I don't want to part with, for good reasons. No. I like the hand we've been dealt." Ayane tells Naruto she never thought she'd hear him say that.

"Promise me...We'll be together forever? No matter what?" After kissing the top of her head, Naruto promised her before falling asleep with her.

**Three Days Later**

**Sainan Town, Japan**

**(Naruto, Ayane, and Hinami)**

Checking his phone messages, Naruto smiled when he viewed a picture Moka had sent him, where she and Yakeru were hanging out together at a bubble tea shop, noticing Yakeru's face being red from how close the vampire girl pressed her cheek against his. Beside him was Ayane, who was also viewing the picture Moka sent her boyfriend as Hinami happily walks in front of them, a large drink from the theatre she and the couple left two hours ago.

"Looks like those two are enjoying themselves like a real couple."

"Yeah..."

"There's something that's been bugging me." When asked what it was, Ayane told him the Black Rider moniker he used was too simple and uninteresting, and that it didn't compliment his abilities. She also notes that he needed a new suit instead of wearing a black motorcycle helmet and all-black clothes. "I'm not the type of person to suggest names for people, let alone their wardrobe. Also, he called me about it yesterday and gave me some specs for a new suit to design for him. He also came up with a new name to go by, told me it better complimented his abilities."

"What name?"

"Firebrand." Hearing it, Ayane admits it was a way better name than Black Rider. "I thought so too. He plans to take it out for a spin once I make him his new suit."

"Professor Naruto!" Turning around, Naruto had a surprised look on his face as Gohan and Videl hand what looked like expensive boxes of chocolates to him as thanks for the online lecture on modern ninja history he had with him two days ago.

"You don't have to call me a professor, and thanks. Never thought I'd get chocolates from a student four years older than me," said Naruto, looking at the two boxes of chocolates in his hands. "By the way, who's the lady?" he asked, referring to Videl.

"Oh, this is Videl, my girlfriend." Videl introduced herself to Naruto, shaking his hand.

"Videl, as in the daughter of Hercule Satan Videl?" asked Ayane.

"Yeah, that's me," said the young woman. "I know who you are, Ayane. I've watched your fights during the Dead or Alive Tournaments. Huge fan."

"Umm, thanks?"

"I'm surprised you rode a plane all the way from West City to Japan, just to give me chocolates," Naruto said, Gohan and Videl sweating a bit, knowing they flew themselves instead of using a plane.

"My Mom insisted I do this. Also, we took a Capsule Corp. Hovercar."

"Capsule Corp. huh? The tech there is pretty expensive, even for someone like you unless...you're close friends with Dr. Brief?" Sweating a bit more, Gohan tells the blond he was friends with his daughter.

"Bulma Brief, huh, that explains it. All I can say is that I can't wait to try these chocolates when Ayane, Hinami, and I get back home," Naruto told them, sounding grateful. "You two planning on staying here in Japan for a while before going back to West City?"

"Yes, we are," Gohan said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise, Gohan," said Naruto, the two shaking hands. As they shook on it, Naruto noticed how strong of a grip he had, along with the strength of his ki, the blond giving Gohan an intimidating look of suspicion and curiosity. Right away, he knew there was more to him than meets the eye. "For a studious person, you've got a pretty strong grip. You do workouts or practice martial arts? Maybe both?"

"Workouts! Lots of them!" Gohan replied, sweating a bit. Though the blond was only Human, Gohan found Naruto's gaze to be scary as the ninja informed him he didn't need to yell, telling him he was right in front of him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I've been known to be pretty intimidating sometimes until people know me better. You two take good care of yourselves."

"We will." As soon as they left, Naruto informed Ayane of Gohan's strength. "It makes me wonder what he is..."

"Whatever he is, maybe Kirigiri knows something about him," said Ayane. "For now, let's go home." Continuing their way home, Ayane decides to start a new conversation with her boyfriend regarding the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Want to check it out in two weeks?" Naruto agrees, but wonders why she would we watching it instead of participating in it. "I don't think any fighters in it will be enough to give me a challenge. Unless you want to sign up with me? Have that rematch?"

"I see, so you want people to see you kick my ass when we have it..." Ayane smiled as she told Naruto it was the perfect place to have it. "How about we wait until my powers fully return?"

"Wait huh...I guess I can wait. I HAVE been working on some new techniques to fight you in your Six Paths Mode." Just what sort of techniques has she been creating? That would bug Naruto for a while, wondering what those techniques involved. "If we're going to see the tournament in West City, who should watch Hinami? She has school on that day. Should we call Karin?"

"No, not her. I asked her to watch my house and Hinami one time while I was on a mission, and she used it to throw a rave in my backyard. Hinami had to go to Rito's since she couldn't concentrate on her studies," Naruto said, sounding annoyed. "I had to clean up the house for two days, and repair some broken windows, and buy a new work desk. I'd suggest Rito or Kotegawa, but they and their friends were invited to go to a private island owned by Tenjouin-senpai, set to take place on the day of the tournament. I'm not willing to call-" Without warning, **"Cat's Dance by Hatsune Miku"** plays on Naruto's phone, surprising Ayane. Checking it, he finds the caller to be Yui.

"Your ringtone for Yui is that?"

"She's a cat lover. It was only fitting," Naruto told his girlfriend before picking up. "Hello?... Whoa, calm down Kotegawa...You were at my house earlier?... Two visitors asking for me? Are they from the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto's eyes widened as he kept his phone to his ear.

**Kotegawa Residence**

**Living Room**

Entering the Kotwegawa Residence with Ayane and Hinami, Naruto looked shocked as soon as he entered the living room. His eyes were directed towards the two visitors Kotegawa had in her living room, the girl sitting on a couch across from them.

"Hello again, Son."

"This sweet girl who knew you came by your house to return a book you lent her and insisted we come to her place to wait for you since her place was closer. You should really have a spare key hidden somewhere, ya know."

"Naruto, are those who I think they are?" asked an equally shocked Ayane.

"They have the same chakra as them, and they're not Edo Tensei summons. There's no doubt about it." Sipping her cup of tea, Kushina tells Yui it was delicious, asking what she put in it to make it so delicious, oblivious to the fact that she and Minato came out of nowhere and had come back into Naruto's life.

"How is this possible?"

**To be continued in "A Naruto Family Reunion"**


End file.
